¡Oye, tú no eres América, Estados Unidos!
by Kiriahtan
Summary: One-shot · ¿Por qué todo el mundo llama América a Estados Unidos? Eso se preguntan el resto de Aliados en mitad de una de sus reuniones, aunque para América parece ser muy obvia la respuesta.


Pensando en que todo el mundo dice alguna vez América refiriendose solo a EEUU se me ocurrió escribir este fic sobre el tema. No sabría de qué calificarlo dado que aunque hay un par de momentos graciosos no es entero de humor pero... se ha intentado.

Si les gusta... ya saben, el boton de review no muerde. Destrás les esperan hamburgesas *a ver si cuela*.

* * *

**¡Oye, tú no eres América, Estados Unidos!**

-Bien, aquí estamos, ¡da comienzo la reunión de los Aliados! –exclamó en voz exageradamente América golpeando la mesa de reuniones con una gran sonrisa.

El resto de asistentes a la reunión miraron a América con cara de circunstancias, la misma de todas las reuniones. Inglaterra permanecía serio, seguramente preguntándose por qué era el idiota e insubordinado el que tomaba el control de la reunión desde el principio. Francia había sacado un espejo del bolsillo, pequeño y redondo, y se estaba mirando el pelo, preguntándose si tendría que cortárselo o si dejárselo largo podría crear una nueva moda. China se limitaba a mirar a Alfred sin decir nada. Y, por último, Rusia al final de la mesa miraba al techo con una sonrisita. Al darse cuenta de que la reunión había comenzado bajó la mirada con su mejor expresión de inocencia.

América cogió una tiza y con ella golpeó la pizarra. Tenía demasiada energía. Como siempre los dibujos de sus enemigos Alemania, Japón y el despistado de Italia estaban en la pizarra dibujos por alguien cuya identidad aún no habían descubierto el resto. El golpe de la tiza dejó un punto blanco en la frente del sonriente Italia. Resultaba gracioso pero nadie se rió salvo Rusia que tenía una pequeña sonrisita. Aunque con Rusia nunca se sabe.

-¡Empecemos por el principio! –gritó lleno de entusiasmo América-. Hoy tenemos que decidir cómo se hará el reparto de los territorios capturados cuando ganemos la guerra.

Cuando ganemos la guerra. Esa era una buena matización. De momento las cosas estaban bastante igualadas.

-He estado pensando mucho mientras estaba en mi casa preparándome para esta reunión –continuó el rubio-… y he decidido que la mejor solución es que debo quedármelos yo. Pensando en vosotros, claro. Tanto territorio… es un gran gasto para mantenerlo, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio por obtener un mundo mejor. ¡Para algo soy el héroe!

Los que no estaban atendiendo volvieron a la realidad de inmediato. América estaba disertando sobre si debería colocar un Burger King o un McDonall's en Berlín, emocionado, cuando los demás intervinieron de golpe.

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Quién te crees que eres para quedarte con todo? –la voz de Inglaterra se alzó por encima de las de los demás-. Solo un conjunto de campesinos –llevaba llamándolo así dos siglos-. Y no eres el único que ha colaborado en esta guerra.

-Eso es cierto –intervino China con voz suave. Francia se quedó callada, todo fuera por no darle la razón al británico. Y Rusia mantuvo su cara serena.

-¡Pero yo soy América! –replicó el otro. Las gafas le habían resbalado por la nariz de la sorpresa-. Soy el héroe, ¿no os acordáis? Por eso entré en esta guerra, para salvarles.

Sin duda eso encajaba mucho con el carácter de América. Y su ayuda había sido buena para ellos, pero nadie iba a decírselo ahora, no para que dijera que como pago podían darle los territorios enemigos cuando ganasen la guerra.

De pronto Francia dejó de mirarse en el espejo. Con tanto alboroto a su alrededor era imposible, lo cual era indignante. ¿Cómo querían que supiera que peinado hacerse si no dejaban de gritar y refunfuñar discutiendo por unos trozos de tierra? La tierra era importante, por supuesto, pero su cabello también. Parecía que tendría que dejarlo para un momento más tranquilo de la reunión así que, con un mohín, Francia se atusó un mechón y guardó el espejito.

-Pero, oye… tú no eres América –dijo levantando la mirada hacia él a tiempo de ver como Inglaterra intentaba estrangular a su antigua colonia. ¿Tanto se había perdido de la reunión como para que hubieran llegado a ese punto? Resultaba casi gracioso.

Los otros dos se detuvieron al oírle.

-¿Qué? –preguntó América dando un mordisco a una hamburguesa que nadie sabría decir de dónde había salido así, de sopetón. Inglaterra lo soltó refunfuñando al ver que el otro país le daba igual que lo agarrara.

-Pues eso… que no eres América, eres los Estados Unidos de América pero no América entera –explicó Francia. Arthur lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que dijera algo inteligente y fuera un hecho inaudito que fuera a pasar a la historia. Cosa que no haría porque incluso los franceses seguirían llamándole América.

El resto de países miraron a Alfred, esperando su reacción, pero este estaba terminándose la hamburguesa, sin prestar atención de lo que decía Francia.

-¡América!

-¿Qué? –levantó la cabeza, limpiándose las migas.

-¿Oíste?

-No –respondió completamente extrañado el otro país. Se oyó un suspiro exasperado más allá. No era difícil saber de quién era.

-Que por qué te haces llamar América si eres los Estados Unidos –repitió China por Francia, viendo la mirada de esta nación que había vuelto a sacar su espejo, esta vez para preguntarse por su nariz. Le había dado la impresión de que estaba algo torcida pero eso no podía ser, ¿verdad? Él era Francia: no podía tener la nariz torcida. Ni hablar.

-Oh, eso es fácil –contestó el rubio.

Y todo se quedó en silencio.

-Pero responde por qué, idiota –soltó al final Inglaterra apoyando la cabeza en una mano. A veces tratar con América podía resultar agotador. ¿A veces? ¿Podía? ¡Siempre! Y él lo sabía mejor que nada.

-Porque yo soy el héroe –respondió con completa naturalidad Estados Unidos, dando un sorbo a una coca-cola que, como la hamburguesa anterior, había salido de la nada.

Por supuesto, pensó Inglaterra derrotado. Pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, dando a la joven y grande nación por un caso perdido. Argentina, México o ese país cuyo nombre ahora no recordaba bien pero que se parecía bastante a América, no estaba seguro, tendrían que suspirar y resignarse.

-Miren, ¿qué les parece si dejamos el reparto para otro día? –preguntó cortésmente China interviniendo bastante rato después en mitad del discurso que estaba dando Inglaterra de qué hacer con los territorios.

-Me parece una idea genial. Tengo hambre y Arthur es un aburrido –proclamó América de inmediato apoyando a la potencia asiática y ganándose una mirada asesina de su antiguo hermano mayor que no vio.

-Pero si has comido hace nada otra hamburguesa.

-¿Y? Un héroe como yo tiene que alimentarse bien.

El pensamiento del resto de las naciones, exceptuando Rusia que estaba como ido, fue el mismo: ¿Bien? Si a eso se le podía llamar alimentarse bien…

Francia aceptó la propuesta de posponer el tema de China y al final Inglaterra, refunfuñando algo sobre que no era en absoluto aburrido si no que América era un crío tonto, y rebelde además, también. Alguien se volvió para mirar a Rusia que parecía en las nubes.

-¿Y tú qué opinas, comunista? –quiso saber con toda alegría América, a pesar del odio que sentía hacia la otra nación.

-¿Eh? –Rusia volvió al mundo y miró a sus compañeros que le devolvían una mirada interrogante, esperando su respuesta-. Nada, pensaba que será bonito el día en que todos me supliquéis y os unáis a mí –dijo alegremente con una gran sonrisa.

Nadie supo qué contestar. Típico.

**Fin**


End file.
